


its not all shits and giggles (on hold)

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: ALSO Soo's the only straight guy, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Clubbing, Dreams, Drunk Texting, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Soo's lonely ;(, Texting, at least read for the plot you'll like it, because minor sehunxrandomguy, in which jongin realizes some shit, kind of crack, mentioned sex, sekai - Freeform, small sehunxmino, sorry - Freeform, yes mino from winner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: milkbunsehuu: baekchanchan: he’s not here rn, at work, but whats up boo?milkbunsehuu: idk not much. like, jongin got me hard again.





	1. you're trying not to get lost in the sound but that song is always on, so you sing along

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first texting fic, and fic on ao3 on a whole. chapter title from - Highway Don't Care: Tim McGraw, Keith Urban, and *gasp* Taylor Swift! It's hella old.
> 
> and yes i did mean to add everyone into the first chapter. y'know almost everyone.

**yg vs sm groupchat**

**milkbunsehuu** :

baek

**chanchan** :

he’s not here rn, at work, but whats up boo?

**milkbunsehuu** :

idk not much. like, jongin got me hard again.

**chanchan** :

why is our name still called yg vs sm

_chanchan changed the group name to sekai initiation_

**milkbunsehuu** :

yeol. yeol. yeol. stop calling him kai.

**baekiepoo** :

im of work sluts. yeol get ur ass over here take me home.

**milkbunsehuu** :

why is the bottom saying this and *off

**chanchan** :

ur a bottom too sehunnie

**baekiepoo** :

how do u know i dont switch

**chanchan** :

LMAO NO

**milkbunsehuu** :

right because, “y-yeol, fuck pleasepleaase let me come oh shit. oh fuckk” is SUCH a switch

**baekiepoo** :

oh shiete

you heard tht?

**milkbunsehuu** :

yeah bb, i fell asleep and when i woke up i needed to take a piss so i walked 2 the bathroom n heard that shit

**chanchan** :

fuck

**baekiepoo** :

you should’ve joined つ´Д`)つ

**milkbunsehuu** :

uhm no. ew ion wanna see that mess

**chanchan** :

we all know you like being wrecked bby

**baekiepoo** :

wait

can i add someone?

he doesnt have many friends and he goes to our school!! please??

**milkbunsehuu** :

who?

**chanchan** :

sure

**milkbunsehuu** :

i am so sure you saw me ask who

**baekiepoo** :

yay!!!! its a guy named jongdae. he’s v nice and from China!!!

_baekie added jongbae to the groupchat sekai initiation_

**jongbae** :

uh hi~

**milkbunsehuu** :

hii

**chanchan** :

dont be shy.

im chanyeol.

call me yeol.

thats sehun he has relationship problems with Jongin.

**jongbae** :

i already know u guys. baek told me about you.

**chanchan** :

do u know about sehun’s daily masturbation sessions infront of his roomie.

**milkbunsehuu** :

HE’S ASLEEP ITS NOT REALLY IN FRONT OF HIM U DICK

**jongbae** :

dont u think he heard?? i mean…

**milkbunsehuu** :

that might be why

he hates me so much

fuck

**baekiepoo** :

dumbass!!! dumbassss! u gotta apologize.

**jongbae** :

what’s ur roommates name?

**milkbunsehuu** :

yixing.

**jongbae** :

omg!! ik hiM!! he’s so chill.

**milkbunsehuu** :

he HATES me. like seriously. (T⌓T)

**chanchan** :

not the emojis. pls no.

**baekiepoo** :

u’d better get used to it.

**jongbae** :

lemme talk 2 him.

_☙_

**yixing**

**jongbae** :

yixing!! yixing!!

**dinoxing** :

whats up?

**jongbae** :

ik your roommate!!

**dinoxing** :

oh ew. ew. ew. how??

**jongbae** :

im in a chat with him!! he’s super nice.

**dinoxing** :

oh? he keeps jacking his cock in front of me so like

**jongbae** :

nooo!! NOO! WAIT FUCKING HELL WAIT HIM EXPLAIN!

_☙_

**sekai initiation**

**jongbae** :

he knows

**baekipoo** :

you’ve been found out kid! go run. get a room transferrr.

**chanchan** :

add him!!! HURRY JONGDAE.

**milkbunsehuu** :

NO YOU LITTLE SHIT DONT U DARE

j _ongbae added dinoxing to the chat_

**dinoxing** :

Sehun.

**milkbunsehuu** :

IM SORRY.

_dinoxing is typing..._

**chanchan** :

ur done for. me andw im gonna go pick up baekhyun.

**baekhyun** :

u mean u havent been coming voer?

**jongbae** :

voer

**dinoxing** :

Okay so like, I know you have this huge ass crush on Jongin and shit and you know that he’s my friend and all, but you can’t keep on masturbating in front of me like that. Usually I wouldn’t have a problem with it but holy fuck you’re such a bottom that it’s a tiny bit of a turn-on and I don’t wanna get hard. So, can you go into our bathroom and beat off? That’s helpful. Oh, and, I haven’t told Jongin so ur lucky. (´・ω・｀)

**jongba** e:

too much words~

**dinoxing** :

not even that many

**milkbunsehuu** :

uh thanks?? ill go to the bathroom to beat off?? just dont hate me.

**dinoxing** :

why did you think i hated you?

**milkbunsehuu** :

because you give me death stares and scowling and i hear u whispering about me.

to ur friends.

on the phone.

five times.

how many friends do u fucking have?

**dinoxing** :

well there’s minseokie, there’s junmyeon, satansoo, and jongin, i didnt tell him tho.

**milkbunsehuu** :

shit. whyyyyy??????

**dinoxing** :

uhm. go fucking masturbate idk.

_jongbae sent a gif_ [hyungwon drinking starbucks]

**dinoxing** :

u meme.

**milkbunsehuu** :

why did u???

**dinoxing** :

im adding them.

**milkbunsehuu** :

dont bitch.

**dinoxing** :

fineee. l8ter

**milkbunsehuu** :

no never

im going home. keep the door open.

**chanchan** :

are u saying u were texting during class? bad sehunnie.

**milkbunsehuu** :

are you saying u were texting n driving??

**chanchan** :

stfu im dRIVING SJDALGSJ FUCGHK

**dinoxing** :

if he's dead i want his room

**baekiepoo** :

so u fuck good i presume?

**dinoxing** :

yes why i have a bf u homewrecker

**baekiepoo** :

chanyeol + death + new roommate = me needing a new boyfriend to fuck

oh wait he's here ur lucky

(≧∇≦)/

_☙_

 

 Sehun walked into his dorm room with a sigh to see Yixing sitting on the couch watching a new episode of some drama on TV. He didn’t really know what to say to Yixing because of the weird series of texts they just had, but he was at least glad class was over. He set down his books onto their kitchen counter and went into the fridge to look for something to snack on, like an apple, because he had dance class in an hour and he didn't want anything to really take over too much time. He settled on a small cheese dish and platter from Publix and as he was walking out, Yixing was staring at him, amused.

 “Sehun-ah. Come here.” Sehun stared at the black haired boy before walking over to him warily. "Bitch, walk quicker, I don't bite." Sehun wanted to retort but instead he walked over to the couch Yixing was sitting on, Yixing motioned for the boy to sit on his lap and Sehun hesitated. "Are you serious?" Yixing reached for his hand and latched onto to it, he pulled him down onto his lap and held him there. "Now kid, let's talk. Why do you like Jongin so much?" Sehun thought for a moment, chuckling awkwardly as he messed around with his jacket string.

 "Well, for one, he's a spectacular dancer and, um, well he's really hot. Have you seen the kid? Jesus Christ, he's _so_ cute. And I may have seen him naked, he has a big dick, but that's not the whole important part, there's also the fact that he's actually really nice to me. T-the few times we talked, he was nice.”

 Yixing nodded his head, "So...you saw his dick?"

 Sehun stuttered and turned to look at him, "N-no, it's not like that. I mean, I walked in on him after dance practice because I needed my deodorant and I left it in there, and I'm really clumsy and stuff and I fell and when I looked up I could see inside the stall and I saw his...cock." Yixing nodded and checked his watch.

"I have an idea, so you can like, talk to him better. I know you don't really talk because he always calls you, 'that weird kid in my dance class.'" Sehun's face fell, is that really how he felt about him? That one weird kid, okay that's great. Amazing, actually.

 Sehun was hurt, he wouldn't admit it but Jongin's validation is really all that he cares about.

 "What's your idea?" Sehun asked, begging to Yixing to help him even after he obviously bugged him with his "sessions" but he wasn't really begging Yixing himself. He just wanted Kai

 "If you want to know all you gotta do is add my friends to the groupchat, minus Jongin." Sehun bit his lip, he didn't know his friends, but it really couldn't be that much harm, now could it?

 "Fine then, now what's your idea?" Yixing showed him his watch.

 "Get to dance practice, you might miss Jongin." He smirked as Sehun struggled to get off of his lap.

"I'll be back later!" And he ran out the door. Yixing laid back against the couch and sighed, he turned over and looked at the television sullenly before getting up to grab a snack.

_☙_

 “Alright class, today we will be looking at our dances from last week and reviewing them! Now, you remember than you were separated into groups for your duo, so you won’t be reviewing your own dance, and it’s a group project!” The class broke out into whispers as the students contemplated the what group they wanted to be in, “Students! _I’ll_ be choosing your groups.” The class groaned as their teacher reached into her bag, pulling out a sheet of paper with names on it.

 Sehun didn’t really pay attention until the teacher called Jongin’s name, and then his name followed, which made Sehun make a tiny whimper sound, Jongin scooted over to him and the teacher gave him a disk with what Sehun guessed was someone’s dance.

  “Also, students, you will be doing a whole project on this! So, yes, I want poster boards and a nice report on the dance itself, and techniques that could have been used to make it better! Now go discuss.”

 Sehun turned to look at Jongin, he was quickly tapping away on his phone before shutting it off and looking at Sehun. “Alright. Let’s get this over with. Come with me."

_☙_

**sekai initiation**

**dinoxing** :

can i add my friends now?

**baekiepoo** :

did sehun say u could, i added yeol and he got upset

**dinoxing** :

yeah dw. we talked about it.

**chanchan** :

so u tried to get w/ my bby???? @dinoxing

**dinoxing** :

no

**chanchan** :

sure u did. i can scroll up…

**baekiepoo** :

ur an idiot yeol did u even READ it

**chanchan** :

… nvm im an idiot

**dinoxing** :

ik

_dinoxing added marshmallow™, mom, satansoo to the groupchat sekai initiation_

**marshmallow™** :

oh new people hihihihihi

**satansoo** :

who the fuck

**mom** :

sekai?? what’s a sekai??

**dinoxing** :

sehun’s groupchat, idk where he is right now.

**marshmallow™** :

the masturbating roommate? the one who masturbates to jongin?? who’s kai???

**baekiepoo** :

oh thats my fault, see, i didnt know his name because sehun wouldnt tell us so i called him Kai. after that singer idk.

**chanchan** :

^^^

**marshmallow™** :

and who are you people?

**baekiepoo** :

bitch we could say the same to u whores we’re the originals. jongdae added yixing and thne BADBVAFM BAM!

**milkbunsehuu** :

im gonna die and *then

**satansoo** :

not important right now masturbater

**mom** :

soo dont be mean

okay hii! im junmyeon. im now ur mom.

**satansoo** :

im kyungsoo. i hate you~

**dinoxing** :

omg he used a ~

**satansoo** :

i wanted to rhyme

**dinoxing** :

bs ur cute admit it

**mom** :

yixing dont harass him babe

**chanchan** :

mooore couples!!

**mom** :

yeah me and yixing are an item

**baekiepoo** :

WAIT

JUNMYEON??

UR IN ME AND JONGDAE’S FUCKING MUSIC THEORY CLASS

**jongbae** :

gasp shocker!

**mom** :

oh yeah i dont talk much

**marshmallow™** :

unless he’s drunk or lecturing. like at last weeks party

**dinoxing** :

y weren’t u guys at jongin’s party?? he has one like every fucking week

**baekiepoo** :

we’re unpopular we dont get invited

**chanchan** :

^^^

**milkbunsehuu** :

^^^

**jongbae** :

yeah pretty much

**satansoo** :

pathetic

**milkbunsehuu** :

says the fucking egghead

**satansoo** :

HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT

**milkbunsehuu** :

U’VE BEEN IN MY DORM

**marshmallow™** :

i want intros from “the originals”

**baekiepoo** :

im baekhyun im amazing

i have a tight ass (not as nice as sehun’s tho)

nice af legs and fabulous hair?? my bf’s yeol and he’s the best.

**chanchan** :

im tall

im also a fucking yoda

i rap

**milkbunsehuu** :

uhm

**marshmallow™** :

we already know u yixing was telling us about u

**dinoxing** :

sozzz

**jongbae** :

hii im jongdae and i like candy!!!

**santansoo** :

i like this one 4 minseok

**marshmallow™** :

o ya im minseok and i like jongdae already!

**milkbunsehuu** :

jongin has my number


	2. all around the world pretty (boys) wipe the floor with all the (girls)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mom: holy FUCK you did NOT just take that
> 
> dinoxing: IM SHRIEKING HE LEGIT JUST DRAGGED A CHAIR FROM HIS ROOM TO THE WINDOW CLOSED THE BLINDS ADJUSTED THE LIGHTS ANGLES AND EVERYTHING
> 
> marshmallow™: omf
> 
> chanchan: dont underestimate our sehunnie
> 
> satansoo: so like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Beware, this is a kind of another introductory chapter, so the story'll be a tiny bit slow until the NEXT chapter. Or maybe the 4th chapter. I'll try to get two chapters out per day!! 
> 
> But like, more Jongin. Also, Kyungsoo's not gay, just in case of any misconceptions that may arise in this chapter.
> 
> song chapter title: Pretty Girls by Britney Spears and Iggy Azalea

**Chapter Two**

**milkbunsehuu** :

so

like what’s up

**marshmallow™** :

you will nOT start it out tht way u dnt talk 2 jongini like that

**baekiepoo** :

look at me an chanyeol, you rhink we started out like thAT

**chanchan** :

you sucked me off for 25 bucks.

it was a dare

from Sehun

**mom** :

the kid who cant even impress jongin got u 2 together

**satansoo** :

thats a lot sehun now i gotta deal with TWO yixingxjunmyeon’s.

**baekiepoo** :

we’re way worse

**chanchan** :

^^

**milkbunsehuu:**

dont sext here plz im meeting new people

**jongbae** :

u didnt

even

want

to

meet

them

**mom** :

we should send pics of ourselves

**baekiepoo** :

y

i mean sehun’s an ulzzang im sure he has in insta

**mom** :

WHAT

**marshmallow™** :

omg seriously???

**jongbae** :

HOLY FUCK

**dinoxing** :

im so sorry for all the things i said about u

**satansoo** :

ulzzangs arent that pretty

**milkbunsehuu** :

lemme take a selca real quick

**satansoo** :

goo ahead

milkbunsehuu:

 

**mom** :

holy FUCK you did NOT just take that

**dinoxing** :

IM SHRIEKING HE LEGIT JUST

DRAGGED A CHAIR FROM HIS ROOM

TO THE WINDOW

CLOSED THE BLINDS

ADJUSTED THE LIGHTS

ANGLES

EVERYTHING

**marshmallow™** :

omf

**chanchan** :

dont underestimate our sehunnie

**satansoo** :

so like

still not proof that he’s an ulzzang

**jongbae** :

wait...do u know this guy??? @prince_han??

like this guy??

**satansoo** :

pfft, looks like a doll

**milkbunsehuu** :

yeah, he cool. and cutee~~

**satansoo** :

date him then

**milkbunsehuu** :

straight

**baekiepoo** :

i can convert him, ik him too. he loves me.

but for me.

**chanchan** :

dick

**baekiepoo** :

ill suck it

**mom** :

what the fuck

**jonbae** :

im not

**dinoxing** :

sehun stop ur family

**baekiepoo** :

he has no control over us!!

**chanchan** :

jus’ a little

**milkbunsehuu** :

uhm??? i want pics from the rest of u.

**baekiepoo** :

YEAH ALL OF U

wait including me?

**milkbunsehuu** :

yeah bby

**mom** :

he just

**chanchan** :

its different with sehun.

**milkbunsehuu** :

okay lets go orderly fashion in order of how you got added

**baekiepoo** :

shit okay so me

then chan,

then jongdae,

then yixing,

then minseok,

then junmyeon,

then … bitchassmotherfucker

**dinoxing** :

correct!! u want a cookie?

**baekiepoo** :

be in awe of my beauty! im also an ulzzang so~~~

**satansoo** :

just saying

jongin hates models

baekiepoo:

 

**chanchan** :

large n beautiful

**marshmallow** ™:

crying

**chanchan** :

why does he hate them?

**satansoo** :

uptight, thats what he said.

**milkbunsehuu** :

lmaoo, we're not models. we sell shit on instagram and we look pretty and we go to parties, and we make friends and we help the community..

**baekiepoo** :

^^^

**satansoo** :

"prostituting without sex" - Kim Jongin.

**baekiepoo** : 

dude probably gets prostitutes every week

**milkbunsehuu** :

that didnt make sense???

**mom** :

UH SOMEONE CHANGE THE SUBJECT BEFORE I HAVE TO SEPARATE THESE TWO MUNCHES.  

**dinoxing** :

im in shockkkk ur so beautiful

**chanchan** :

lmao these two are the most awkward people ever

**marshmallow™** :

i have two ulzzang friends hollly shitt

**jongbae** :

yeol

go

**chanchan** :

calm ur tits

 

**baekiepoo** :

<333

**mom** :

cute

**dinoxing** :

im still shook by those two but im looking at yeol ill be shook forever.

**satansoo** :

i gtg i have class

**baekiepoo** :

o really?? smh

**satansoo** :

yeah, actually, i do.

marshmallow™: byee!

**jongbae** :

STOP BEING BEAUTIFUL. ALL OF U.

**dinoxing** :

this pic is from like, prom.

**milkbunsehuu:**

woah.

**baekiepoo** :

FUCK THAT SHIT.

**chanchan** :

handsome man??? not what i was expecting.

**dinoxing** :

smh i never disappoint

**ooh** nice private dms junmyeon~

**mo** m: winky face winky face

marshmallow™:

did you just

**mom:**

yep

**baekiepo** o:

oh ew~~ (⊙_⊙)

**marshmallow™** :

im not home so here.

**milkbunsehuu** :

i wanna protect u 

**baekiepoo** :

same ^^^

**chanchan** :

ill brb.

**mom** :

i uh, i felt nice today.

**dinoxing** :

u always look nice bby.

**mom** :

i think im overdressed

**baekiepoo** :

exactly like how u were in class today. talk to us u look lonely. populars shouldnt look lonely.

**mom** :

stfu

**jongbae** :

U ALL FORGOT ME U THOTS

how adre u

*dare

im so hurt??/

like ugh!!

**dinoxing** :

give us ur picture i wanna see u again

**baekiepoo** :

same!!!

**mom** :

YIXING SOTP THE PRIVATES I CANT ITS TOO MUCH

**milkbunsehuu** :

i see all i see beauty... 

jongbae:

**milkbunsehuu** :

oh ive seen u around before

**chanchan** :

yeah same. 

**milkbunsehuu** :

i called him cute peanut butter stick when i saw him

**baekiepoo** :

ARE YOU IN CLASS?

**jongbae** :

yeah we have free tho. its all good

 

satansoo:

 

**milkbunsehuu** :

fuck u eggshell

**dinoxing** :

such an old picture

**baekiepoo** :

can we all go for drinks tonight?? im like stressed.

**milkbunsehuu** :

im down

**baekiepoo** :

OKAY IDC WHAT U SAY WE’RE ALL GOING MEET ME AT POINT LOUNGE.

**dinoxing** :

uh idk if i have time

but

**baekiepoo:**  'actually cn we do it saturday. i have a hair appointment.

**chanchan** :

ofc. (*≧m≦*)

**baekiepoo** :

what?? we can all go next week righht? and i thought you said u didnt like those emojis

oh

are you upset with me?

**marshmallow™** :

im fine with Saturday

**dinoxing** :

ya

**mom** :

ill be the DD..again.

**chanchan** :

its nothing.

 

 

_☙_

**Class Project Shit**

**jongini** :

Sehun?

**milkbunsehuu:**

Yes?

**jongini** :

ik it’s like a little late but i wanted to know if you were okay with coming over to my dorm? my roomie isnt here atm.

**milkbunsehuu** :

oh uh, sure. who’s your roommate?

**jongini** :

**you…**

**you probably don’t know him lmao**

**he’s a bit popular**

**more than you at least, i mean u dont seem like the type to**

**_Delete messages?_ **

**_[Yes] No_ **

oh he’s a friend of mine, his name is Minseok.

**milkbunsehuu** :

Yeah ik him.

**jongini** :

oh.

cool then.

i assume u already knw where my dorm is

**milkbunsehuu** :

yeah you took me there.

**jongini** :

oh right.

**milkbunsehuu** :

should i bring..food? or nah?

**jongini** :

that’d be cool.

**milkbunsehuu** :

okay! ill be there in like, forty-five?

**jongini** :

yeah okay. i dont eat red meat btw.

**milkbunsehuu** :

ah okay.

_☙_

**bff kyungdoll aka satan**

**jongini** :

omf

he’s coming over

and bringing food

yes

**satansoo** :

who??

**jongini** :

Sehun.

my partner. he seems nice.

satansoo: lmao he loves u

**jongini** :

????

**satansoo** :

im in a fucking group chat.

with all the rest of our friends.

idk how they like him

**jongini** :

he’s really nice.

i mean a bit zoned out

but nice

**satansoo** :

dont care

plus he’s an ulzzang

\+ his friend bakenhyun.

**jongini** :

bakenhyun?

baekhyun?

**satansoo** :

ya

how do u know him?

**jongini** :

i dont

i follow him

i follow sehun as well.

**satansoo** :

whatver

be careful

he might jump you

masturbates to you

**jongini:**

what? really??

**satansoo** :

uhm yeah

i mean yixing’s his roommate, that’s what he always told us…

**jongini** :

ill talk 2 the both of them

**satansoo** :

he’s gonna know i told u

**jongini** :

why did you?

**satansoo** :

because you’re working with a fucking creep and I care for your safety.

**jongini:**

sure

**satansoo** :

im being serious, i watched a documentary on people like that.

**jongini** :

alright..but he should be here soon, bye soo

**satansoo** :

bye

**_jongini took a screenshot_ **

 

_☙_

**dinoman bby <3**

**jongini** :

baaaabbbbeee

**dinoxing** :

i have a boyfriend

**jongini** :

idfc ill call you my bby. cause ur a babbyy

**dinoxing** :

im older than you.

**jongini:**

don’t care, but i have a question about your roommate

**dinoxing** :

shoot

**_jongini sent a screenshot_ **

**dinoxing** :

shit

**jongini** :

so he does that???

**dinoxing** :

no just

okay i was pissed off with him because he fucked with my laundry

and i kind of made it seem like he masturbated to you

but its not true

but yeah him and his friend are ulzzangs if thats what u really wanted to know :))))))))) 

**jongini** :

yeah, i know that. i follow them but why make that up?

**dinoxing** :

as if you’re an angel

**jongini** :

lmao. im not but you and junmyeon always get pissed when we start shit

**dinoxing** :

whatever man

**jongini** :

u think he’ll be into weed?

**dinoxing** :

DUDE

YOU STILL HAVE THAT SHIT

**jongini** :

u told me to hide it because of sehun

**dinoxing** :

… then y are u asking me if he'd like it?

**jongini** :

because its been a while maybe he's a high stoner like you

**dinoxing** :

can i have it back?

**jongini** :

um no.

**dinoxing** :

why?

**jongini** :

gtg he’s here now

**dinoxing** :

bye slut i want MY weed pls

_☙_

Sehun knocked on the door to Jongin’s dorm room and waiting, the bag in his hand was heavy as hell, he bought Jongin a chicken salad, because he honestly didn’t know what to get him, he just hoped that small pieces of bacon would be fine. He actually really wanted to impress the blonde, and Jongin's one of the hardest people to impress at the school, plus now he's in front of his dorm, that's a whole new step. Sehun was so involved with his thoughts he didn't hear the footsteps, all of a sudden, the door swung open and Sehun let out a little scream.

"Oh, my gosh,  _that_ was pretty cute. Come in Sehun." Sehun walked behind Jongin into his dorm, "So what'd you bring?" Sehun stared at Jongin, his hair was parted neatly and his plump lips were formed into a smile, Sehun smiled back, hoping that it wouldn't be too awkward.

"Well, for you, I got this chicken salad. They put bacon pieces in it even after I asked them not to so, uh, sorry about that?" Jongin shrugged it off and grabbed the bag that was it Sehun's hand, setting it on a counter. His dorm was way bigger than his own, their dorm was still bigger than most dorms because of Sehun's ulzzang money, which reminded Sehun to take a picture with some BB cream this one company sent him and then record himself using it.

"Hello? Sehun? Oh my god, are you gawking at me?" Sehun held his hands out to stop him from talking any longer.

"No, no, okay? I'm thinking about work."

"You, you are an ulzzang. Why?"

"I still think about work."

Jongin's mouth formed into a tiny scowl, "Let's just get this over with okay?"

_☙_

 

**baekie**

**milkbunsehuu** :

baek

baek i need you to come pick me up

its late and i walked

i wanna cry baek 

but happy cry.

**baekie** :  

im coming but why a happy cry?

**milkbunsehuu** :

he hugged me when i was leaving, it started out really rocky but then it just improved!  ヽ(ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ 

**baekie** :

chanyeol's mad at me.

can i crash at ur place?

**milkbunsehuu** :

why is he mad at you?

baekie: something about work.

but the gang's still drinking tomorrow, so thats good!

and

**milkbunsehuu** :

yeah?

**baekie** :

dont trust Kyungsoo.

**milkbunsehuu** :

ik, ik. 

**baekie** :

ookay...im pulling up.

**milkbunsehuu** :

i didnt even give you the address

**baeki** e:

i was driving for a while.

**milkbunsehuu** :

oh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ookay! I'm not sure how i feel about this chapter. Also!! I LOVE @prince_han (instagram) so much okay? he's adorable, just giving him a small s/o even though he doesnt need it, i just wanted to give him credit.
> 
> also follow me on Amino!! my user is sebyunglows! only place where you can contact me! if you want..
> 
> but this took WAY longer than i thought and idk when Chapter Three will be out so dont wait up on me!  
> and thnks for all the kudos so far~~


	3. i don’t wanna do all the same arguments everyday, its meaningless, i am tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baekiepoo: sehun
> 
> why are you mad at me?
> 
> its not like i knew.
> 
> milkbunsehuu: bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Song: 4M - Hate.
> 
> okay, so i should've added everything else, but the next chapter will be two weeks after. no, they won't still be doing the project, but friendships will be more evolved and you'll be seeing more of Mino!!
> 
> Also! Thanks for all the Kudos and reads, and bookmarks so far. It means a lot. <3
> 
> And the roommates:
> 
> Yixing + Sehun
> 
> Baekhyun + Chanyeol
> 
> Suho + Kyungsoo
> 
> Jongdae + Nobody important. 
> 
> Minseok + Jongin.

**sekai initiation**

**dinoxing** :

okay everyone...sehun has locked me and baek out of my sleeping area, it’s a saturday. he’s masturbating. i wanna get reaadddyy.

 **mom** :

come over get ready

 **marshmallow™** :

its too early for this shit.

 **baekiepoo** :

its 6:45. minseok

how long does it take for you to get ready?

 **dinoxing** :

an hour and a half + my deep scrub.

 **baekiepoo** :

takes me like two hours and a half..

for makeup.

im half way done.

not for makeup.

 **jongbae** :

i hate music theory. i hate it. i haaaate it.

 **chanchan** :

why?

 **jongbae** :

our teacher’s a huuge dick. like he’s pretty fucking unfair.

 **baekiepoo** :

i like him, he gave me chocolate for the project! and an A.

 **jongbae** :

my point.

 **milkbunsehuu** :

okay im done

 **mom** :

did ur dick fire up too much?

 **marshmallow™** :

im lonely. jongin isnt here.

mom:

kyungsoo stopped speaking to me. like he just ceased.

 **dinoxing** :

ah. oh really? let me speak to him.

 **milkbunsehuu** :

what’s ur teacher’s name?

 **jongbae** :

Lee Soo-man.

 **marshmallow™** :

like three other kids switched classes bcause of him???

_☙_

**i hate this guy now.**

**dinoxing** :

dude wtf?

 **kyungsoo** :

?

 **dinoxing** :

why’d you tell jongin?

 **kyungsoo** :

he deserved to know.

sehun could be dangerous.

 **dinoxing** :

lmao no, this kid is literally an internet ulzzang with such a good heart

he’s always giving

he gave away his whole paycheck.

 **kyungsoo** :

you removed my nickname

lmao thanks, but tht doesnt prove shit.

 **dinoxing** :

why are you like this?

 **kyungsoo** :

fuck off? im going on vacation.

 **dinoxing** :

where even?

 **kyungsoo** :

away from the rest of u

 **dinoxing** :

what

why?

 **kyungsoo** :

who said i ever liked you?

_dinoxing took a screenshot_

_☙_

**mommy (∗ᵒ̶̶̷̀ω˂̶́∗)੭₎₎̊₊♡**

**dinoxing** :

mommmy

 **mommy** :

im so sure the others would be shocked to hear you are a bottom.

 **dinoxing** :

shut up.  

_dinoxing sent a screenshot_

**mommy** :

fuck him.

 **dinoxing** :

thanks.

 **mommy** :

he legit told jongin?

 **dinoxing** :

yep.

 **mommy** :

fuck dont tell him. or his friends.

what did u tell him?

 **dinoxing** :

that i made it up the to get back at him for fucking with my laundry.

 **mommy** :

where is he

what's he doing

 **dinoxing** :

some ulzzang thing. he looks cute doing it.

 **mommy** :

poor kid

 **dinoxing** :

ik. but go get ready, we’re drinkingnnggn.

 **mommy** :

are you already drunk

 **dinoxing** :

no mommy

 **mommy** :

MY NICKNAME IS NOT A KINK.

 **dinoxing** :

but noona~

 **mommy** :

fuck u im going to go get ready

 **dinoxing** :

okay eomma..im in the bathroom.

 **mommy** :

where’s sehun??

 **dinoxing** :

napping. he said he was just going to go out in the makeup he already had on.

 **mommy** :

im not going to do it xing.

 **dinoxing** :

im already stroking my cock...the head is so fucking red

 **mommy** :

oh, oh you’re gonna regret this.

 **dinoxing** :

mommy i need u

_mommy has muted this conversation_

**dinoxing** : fuck you

**__☙__ **

 

Sehun woke up to cum-stained sheets and a door knocking heavily.

“Goddammit, Sehun! Me and Junmyeon are waiting for you, we have been for the past twenty minutes! It’s 11:00pm, it takes an hour to get there!” Sehun rolled over, thankfully he was nude, and his makeup didn’t smudge.

“Technically, it’s Junmyeon and I!” Sehun thought he could _hear_ Yixing scowl.

Sehun pulled on his pants and a old band t-shirt he found in the drawer that was relatively clean and didn’t smell like his cum. He grabbed his high tops and quickly shuffled out of his room.

“Finally out of your room. Took you long enough.” By now, it was 11:15, getting them fifteen minutes late then when the group actually planned to meet up.

“Sorry, guys. Holy shit what the fuck are you wearing Yixing?” Yixing guled, the choker-leash-thing moved on his neck and Junmyeon tightened his grip on the thing and Yixing choked out a wheeze. He looked fucked up, wrecked maybe?

“Did you guys fuck while I was asleep?” Junmyeon smiled and kissed Yixing’s neck, right above the choker part of the collar.

“Maybe.” Yixing said, voice raspy, light pink blush was dusted all over his cheeks. “Fuck, I regret this.” Sehun awkwardly backed up and pointed towards the door, “Why, we’re going to be late. Let’s go, before this get any more awkward than it already is."

_☙_

 

Sehun hated clubs. He _thought_ they were going to a bar.  “Bars near us are usually quiet, Baek, why did you come to the loudest fucking place?”

“Yes, Sehun, bars near us _are_ usually quiet, but that’s because everyone’s here.”

“I’ve never been happier that two people get back together.”

“When did we break up?”

Chanyeol was frantically kissing Baekhyun’s neck as they leaned against the wall, Minseok was holding Sehun’s hand, (as he was afraid he was going to get lost, and he wanted to be protected) and stared at the two.

“When Yeol was pissed off because of work.” Baekhyun nodded and rolled his hips to rut against Chanyeol, Minseok scowled.

“Can you two get a fucking room?” Chanyeol broke away from Baekhyun’s neck with a smirk.

“But of course Marshmallow.” Chanyeol gripped Baekhyun’s arms and led him upstairs. Minseok stared at Sehun with a puzzled look on his face, he motioned towards the couple drunkenly going up the stairs and exaggeratingly sputtered.

“Okay, that was weird. Can we go get a drink?” Sehun nodded and dragged the small guy to the bar where a tall, lean, black haired guy stood making drinks. Jongdae was already there, passionately downing a drink.

“Jongdae!” Minseok squealed, throwing his arms around the taller one. Jongdae smiled at him and as the two started to engage in conversation Sehun turned towards the bartender. He was smirking at Sehun, flipping his hair out of his eyes as he poured a drink for another man.

Sehun stared at him making the drink for a while, his fingers moved expertly while making the drink and he did it effortlessly. All of a sudden, fingers clasp onto Sehun’s shoulder.

“Hey, man, why did Baekhyun take us here? Jongin works here.” Sehun spun around to see Junmyeon and Yixing standing next to each other, Yixing seemed wasted as fuck and Junmyeon just looked out of it. Sehun sighed and pushed them away, he’d just stay away from him, couldn’t be too hard. Sehun turned back around to the bartender, now gone. Sehun frowned a little, the guy seemed pretty cool, and maybe even a little nice? Except for the smirk, maybe Sehun just had an eye for guys with talents.

Sehun was about to go find something else to do when a figure stepped in front of him, Sehun gasped a little and saw the bartender blank faced in front of him.

“Mino. You are?”

 

_☙_

**mino from the bar**

**mimi** :

good morning sleepy head

 **milkbunsehuu** :

its not morning?

 **mimi** :

i know but

hey why is this chat called mino from the bar

 **milkbunsehuu** :

because ur mino

from the bar

 **mimi** :

oh

im kinda shocked u didnt drink

**milkbunsehuu:**

i got a project to work on today

 **mimi** :

ooh what is it

 **milkbunsehuu** :

just a dance project

 **mimi** :

is it Lia Kim’s class???

 **milkbunsehuu** :

yeah

 **mimi** :

OHHH

ik that

my coworker jongin takes that class

he said he’s paired up with a weirdo

 **milkbunsehuu** :

im that weirdo

fuck

 **mimi** :

really?? no fucking way, you’re so cool.

and cute

 **milkbunsehuu** :

i guess not.

 **mimi** :

that sucks

 **milkbunsehuu** :

i got to go over to his house soon.

im not bringing food this time

 **mimi** :

he told me that

he said, “dumbass doesn’t know red meat”

 **milkbunsehuu** :

it wasnt my fucking fault

hold on i gtg talk to my friend im pissed off

 **mimi** :

byyee ttyl <3

_☙_

**slutty**

**baekiepoo** :

sehun

why are you mad at me?

its not like i knew.

 **milkbunsehuu** :

bullshit.

there’s a club closer to us

why didn’t we go there

you heard minseok ask you.

 **baekiepoo** :

its probably less crowded.

 **milkbunsehuu** :

that was literally a club at a dif uni??

 **baekiepoo** :

then how df does jongin work there?

 **milkbunsehuu** :

dk. he just does. i met a guy there, he goes to that school.

 **baekiepoo** :

now u can abandon ur obsession with jongin and go with that guy

 **milkbunsehuu** :

Im not obsessed?? i didnt fucking stalk jongin...if anything you were the one who tried to find out more info on him.

i just admired him from afar.

 **baekiepoo** :

whatever?? you’re still kind of obsessed.

 **milkbunsehuu** :

and on the other hand.

you’re so fucking entitled your boyfriend’s fed up with it..

 **baekiepoo** :

aha, sure. did u not see the way he attacked my neck.

 **milkbunsehuu** :

maybe

just fucking maybe

he wanted sex.

 **baekiepoo** :

don’t bash my boyfriend??

 **milkbunsehuu** :

im not??

he wanted sex

he didnt want to cheat

you were there

he still loves you

 **baekiepoo** :

lmao sure..

and im not entitled

if anything you are.

 **milkbunsehuu** :

ALL YOU FUCKING CARE ABOUT IS YOUR LOOKS...

AND YOUR MAKEUP

AND YOUR FUCKING OTHER FRIENDS?

jfc who even are they?

you've started acting  _so_ different.

AND ME AND YEOL ARE SICK OF IT

literally sometimes it feels fake.

 **baekiepoo** :

whatever?? go fuck the bartender up please.

_☙_

**baby**

**baekiepoo** :

yeol

 **chanchan** :

busy.

 **baekiepoo** :

its important.

 **chanchan** :

im in class, later.

 **baekiepoo** :

dude

don’t even care

its important

whenever i have class i risk my phone by talking with you…

 **chanchan** :

i dont force you to do that.

 **baekiepoo** :

whatever. are you sure you’re in class?

 **chanchan** :

yeah...where else would i be????

 **baekiepoo** :

with someone else.

you know.

 **chanchan** :

Did you just accuse me of cheating? Why are you like this? Are you that insecure that you’d accuse your own boyfriend of cheating out of the blue? Doesn’t add up.

 **baekiepoo** :

fuck you.

 **chanchan** : baekhyun?

_This number blocked you. You are not able to send or recieve text messages, calls, or audio messages from this number._

_☙_

Chanyeol slams his phone onto the table next to Yixing’s foot and sighs. “I can’t deal with Baekhyun right now.” He fiddles with with fingers as Sehun looks at the phone curiously. He gives the phone to Sehun and allows Yixing to look. As they scroll through the conversation, Sehun reaches into his back pocket to show Chanyeol the conversation him and Baekhyun had.

 

“Fuck. I want to know what’s wrong with Baekhyun all of a sudden.” Chanyeol looked at the wall. “I want my boyfriend back. I want Baekhyun back.” Sehun nodded in agreement, but not before giving Yixing his phone so he could look at the conversation. Chanyeol stood up and grabbed his stuff, “I should get going, before he figures out I didn’t go today.” His voice broke, he seemed pained. Sehun watched as one of his best friends sullenly walked to the door of the dorm room with what seemed to be tears streaming down his face. Sehun’s rock, the emotionally _stable_ friend was the one collapsing onto the floor in tears.

Yixing walks over to Chanyeol and embraces him in a hug, Chanyeol attempts to push him of but he ends up crying even harder, Sehun looks at the time, he really should've left for Jongin's dorm room about ten minutes ago. Sehun sits cross legged on the floor and slides over to Chanyeol, encompassing his body in a hug and resting his chin on his head. "Sehun," he choked out, "Go finish your project, I'll be fine." Sehun listens to the big eared giant and collected his stuff off of the counter. He stares at Chanyeol, he really didn't want to leave him but he also didn't want Jongin to be upset with him, he already thought of him as a freak. Might as well try his hardest to make matters worse.

Or maybe that was his problem. Maybe he should just stop trying to woo him over and just let nature take its course, he'll be a little late today, also, Chanyeol's obviously feeling like shit at the moment, and apparently Yixing had "amazing" ideas to help with his feelings. 

"Alright, Sehun, I swear to god, Jongin's fucking scary when he's upset, I suggest you go,  _now._ I will call Junmyeon and tell him to bring food and the pillows." Sehun cocked an eyebrow, why did they need pillows for helping Chanyeol? "They're anger and sad pillows, Junmyeon got the idea off of some shitty Disney show that used to go on, Sehun, you're already like ten minutes late already, you're going to get whipped."

"Whipped?" 

"Of course you have the whipping kink, get the fuck over there."

Sehun picks his stuff up from off the floor, grabbed his bus pass, and started to head over to Jongin's house, anticipating his reaction to his sudden lateness.

 

_☙_

 

**Class Project Shit**

**jongini** :

dude where the fuck are you???

i've been waiting here for like 20 minutes.

we have to start.

you fucking dumbass.

I actually cant believe this rn.

 **milkbunsehuu** :

im coming, im coming,

i got caught up with shit

 **jongini** :

like what? lmao, ulzzang bullshit?

 **milkbunsehuu** :

okay

no, 

idk why you hate the ulzzang thing so much but you obviously think it's like, porn or something.

 **jongini** :

no, modeling for lames.

 **milkbunsehuu** :

okay, many of us get signed to modeling contracts. fyi.

 **jongini** :

dont care

where are you?

 **milkbunsehuu** :

open your door.

 

Jongin got up from off of his chair and walked over to the door, he realized he was shirtless and he really didn't want this guy to have more reasons to lust after him, he didn't think Yixing was telling the truth, he _is_ roommates with the guy. He ran into his bedroom for a shirt and saw Minseok sleeping in his bed. He worried that he had slept with him, but then he remembered that Minseok was really sick after drinking last night, and he can still barely walk. This one kid came over and brought him soup, his name's Jong-something or other

He shuffled to the living room and saw his phone frequently buzzing.

**bff kyungdoll aka satan**

**satansoo** :

holy shit is he late???

wooowow im SOOO shocked.

 **jongini** :

stfu he's at the door.

 **satansoo** :

ik.

i had

an idea

he's like.. the type of person to be smart.

so,

be all affectionate

and BAM!

no more failing statistics for you. 

 **jongini** :

uh

how??

 **satansoo** :

"tutoring"

as in, "practially giving you the answers to tests and practically doing your homework AND all u gotta do is flirt a lil.

 **jongini** :

ily man.

so evil

thats good

 **satansoo** :

thats why my name's satansoo.

 

Sehun starts to repetedly knock on the door. He was pissed off with the guy for getting upset for him being late, but at the same time obviously not being ready himself. Sehun would  _love_ to break down the door, but he also really didn't want Jongin to be made at him for something so stupid. Anger isn't what you should react to, lust, hell, that's different right? They wouldn't like be serious acts of lust, just minor, slightly hot bouts of fucking.

"Sehun, get in." Sehun snaps back to reality and saunters straight into the house, bag in tow. "So you show up forty-five minutes late without food? Absolute bullshit. Come on. Please, hurry? Get your shit out and I'll get mine." Sehun was just slightly confused as to why Jongin was so fucking moody. 

_☙_

 

Sehun was paralyzed, next to him was Minseok laying a head on his shoulder coughing and wheezing his eyes out, but on the other hand, Kim Jongin had his head in his lap, typing away on his keyboard groaning in emotional pain. "Fuck, I hate statistics, I can't fucking do this question. Minseok do you know?" Minseok looked at Jongin, his mouth set into a thin line. 

"Okay, I'm dying over here and all, but what's the question?" Jongin sighs and scrolls through his computer screen before stopping with a 'aha!'

"Alright. A normal distribution has a mean of 100 with standard deviation of 20. If one score is randomly selected from this distribution, what is the probability that the score will have a value between? x=90 and x=110." Minseok's mouth slowly opened, he blinked before going back to coughing on Sehun's shoulder. They had finished the amount of the project they had planned to do today, and now they were just hanging out.

Or Sehun was hanging out with Minseok and Jongin was hanging out with Minseok.

Sehun had listened to the question and was working it out in his head before going into his bag, getting his phone out. "Well, 0.5 of a standard deviation is about 38.2%.  1 standard deviation is about 68.2%. 1.5 standard deviations is about 86.6%. 2 standard deviations is about 95.4%.  2.5 standard deviations is about 98.8%. 3 standard deviations is about 99.8%. P times 90 is less than X which is greater than 110 which is equal to P times X which is less than 110 subtracted by P times X less than 90 which is equal to 0.691 subtracted by 0.309 which is equal to 0.382. So, the probability of the score that will be a value between 90 and 110 is 38.2%." (https://www.wyzant.com/resources/answers/378643/distribution - answer)

Sehun did it on a calculator, it really wasn't that hard of a question when he thought about it, but as a child, mathematics was always an easier subject than all the rest, but he was getting freaked out by the other two boys staring at him with blank faces. 

"S-sehun, what the fuck?" Minseok was patting his head to make sure he wasn't dying from this fucking sickness. "Are you... am I dying? Oh my fuck, I'm  _dying."_ Jongin was smiling at Sehun, slowly sitting up against Sehun's shoulder before turning around. 

"Sehun, you  _have_ to tutor me in Statistics, please, it would be so fucking useful. Please?" Sehun stared at Jongin, and then he slowly nodded his head yes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, heyy! TYSM for reading. As a reminder: this is the end of the introdutionn!
> 
> also...have you ever read anothers fanfic and you have the SAME premise, but it's so different? i guess its good my fic is "different" from the others I've read, but...what kind of fic do you think this is?
> 
>  
> 
> take da question loves
> 
> statistics question/answer: (no i dont take STATISTICS im not SMART LIKE THAT.) https://www.wyzant.com/resources/answers/378643/distribution
> 
> Offcial question: Besides texting fic, what type of fic is this? How would you describe it?


	4. Explanation Chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should explain some things.

Okay, really quick.

 

The new chapter coming up is two weeks into the future, not much has happened from the last chapter except Jongin and Sehun finishing their project.

 

Now:

 

Sehun has been tutoring Jongin for a couple of weeks, there will probably be some circumstances where Sehun talks about the last two weeks regarding the tutoring but that hopefully shouldn't cause too much confusion.

 

Also, I am aware of the fact that Jongin sounds like a dick, but that also, will be explained, because of course Sehun doesn't want to date a jerk, it's just that he wasn't always like this.

 

Add ons: 

1\. This isn't my main fic, so updates might be once a week now. I am working on a chapter on my docs and it's almost done, I just need a good place to stop, it might be up on Thursday.

2\. I know that Baekhyun said that Jongdae was from China, that'll be explained. DON'T WORRY I KNOW HE'S NOT CHINESE.

3\. I thought it was pretty obvious but Minseok and Jongdae are dating now; I just put them together even though the relationship isn't needed, it'll probably just be for humor in later chapters.

4\. The story is NOT all about Sehun trying to get with Jongin.

 

 

That is all, if you have any questions about it don't hesitate to ask in the comments and I'll add your question to this post. Tyvm!


	5. who's waking up to drive you home when you're drunk and all alone // chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> milkbunsehuu:
> 
> as in, no sex break like friends
> 
> when ross fucked a girl anyway??
> 
> or with sex
> 
> dinoxing: 
> 
> oKAY one
> 
> that was never mentioned whilst they were taking a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i got this chapter out, i was busy with a oneshot.
> 
>  
> 
> song: It Ain't Me: Selena Gomez and Kygo.

_ two weeks later _

 

 

**_hi hi_ **

**milkbunsehuu:** okay

**chanchan** : 

i think he wants to move out

**dinoxing** : 

i feel bad not including the others.

**milkbunsehuu** : 

they’ll be included soon. promise.

meantime

**dinoxing** : 

wait. 

he wants to move out?

**chanchan** :

i think.

he’s packing

**milkbunsehuu** : 

what??

**chanchan** : 

yeah..

im scared.

i dont want to lose him.

but fuck he’s obviously waaay out of it

**dinoxing** :

damn man

listen maybe you guys actually should take a break

**milkbunsehuu** :

as in, no sex break like friends

when ross fucked a girl anyway??

or with sex

**dinoxing** : 

oKAY one

that was never mentioned whilst they were taking a break

**milkbunsehuu** :

pretty sure it was

**dinoxing** :

one night stands should be okay

whole other relationships??

no go.

**chanchan** : 

okay

ill ask him…

**milkbunsehuu** : 

good luck!!!

 

Chanyeol set down his phone and walked over to his boyfriend's room, faltering as he reached the door. His right arm was crossed behind his back to latch onto his left arm. He pressed his lips together and reached for the doorknob. He shook his head and opened the door to a grief-ridden Baekhyun furiously packing his things into a suitcase. He spun around and looked Chanyeol up and down while his bottom lip quivered.

“Baekhyun, we need to talk.” Baekhyun forced out a laugh, but it sounded more like a strangled sob. 

“About what?”  He avoided eye contact with Chanyeol and grabbed some things under their shared bed and put them into a compartment in the suitcase.

“Our relationship Baekhyun. What else?” Baekhyun gave him a tight lipped smile and stood up, walking slowly to the taller man and watching his surroundings.

“Really, Chanyeol? Okay then, let’s fucking talk.” Chanyeol winced at his partner’s use of language. Baekhyun never cursed during their arguments, ever. “Let’s talk about how you lied to me about where you were. Let’s talk about how Sehun called me entitled. I want to see your reactions!” 

Chanyeol gaped at Baekhyun, the man he called ‘his little puppy’ was so angry at the moment it almost didn’t seem real, how did he find about where he really was? “Yah, Baekhyun, if I wasn’t at class, then where was I?”

Baekhyun snarled at Chanyeol. “Don’t give me that, ‘where was I then?’ bullshit, you were with somebody, your classmates told me that you didn’t show up. Something about coffee with another? You thought I wouldn’t find out you prick.”

“You’re fucking kidding, you went to my classmates to find this out? I-I was out with with Sehun and Yixing, we went to coffee before I went to their dorm.” 

Baekhyun’s hand flew to his mouth and he sat down on his bed, Chanyeol scowled at him.

“I’m, I’m really sorry Yeol. I jump-” 

“Oh, damn right, you should be sorry. I do all this shit for you and you think I’m cheating on you, I get that I shouldn’t have lied but I only did because of you and the cheating thing. I work two fucking jobs, and I go to school, just to afford this apartment. We would still be together in dorms, Baekhyun.”

“Oh, so because we got an apartment together, we’re falling apart? God, I can’t do this with you at the moment. And I also work two jobs, Yeol."

“Too fucking bad, we’re doing it now, and even though you do work two jobs, where’s the money going? From what Sehun can afford, we shouldn’t be having financial problems.”

“Yeol, I’m sorry. Can we just forget about it?” Chanyeol burst into laughter and looked at Baekhyun through his eyelashes.

“I’m tired of forgetting about this Baek. We’ve fought about this so many times before. I feel strained in this relationship. You know what we need to do.”

Baekhyun crawled over to Chanyeol placing his arms on his chest. Baekhyun had tears streaming down his face, loud choked sobs left his mouth.

“No, we can’t I don’t want to break up. Please Chanyeol please, I feel like a ghost without you, Sehun’s already mad with me, all I’d have is the ulzzang job. _ Please love, please. _ ”

“I’m not asking to break up with you. All I think is-” Chanyeol hesitated looking at Baekhyun, he looked so heartbroken. “I want to take a break, Baekhyun. Just for a while.” Baekhyun gaped at Chanyeol and turned around. Gasping for breath as he sobbed relentlessly, staring at Chanyeol with wide eyes.

“I know I fucked up, but what do you mean?” 

“I mean that, you can have sex with whoever but no serious relationships, got it?” Baekhyun nodded, was he really just going to let this happen?

“Do I move out? I was going to stay with Jongdae for a while. I was packing because I didn’t want to be around you, but for like, a day.” Chanyeol nodded and stood up, relieved that Baekhyun took it well, slightly. He still sat there, on the floor in shock.

“I’ll make some  Jjigae before I leave. Just because I know you can’t cook.” Baekhyun chuckled and went to their kitchen and closed the door, before re-entering the living area. “Oh, and, I’ll give you my last three paychecks from the ulzzang shit.” Baekhyun ran to their bedroom and came back with three slips of paper, he handed them to Chanyeol, letting out another sob.

“I-I was saving them, for a present. Your birthday’s in a month and you’re always complaining about your car, but you should probably use them for the apartment. I’ll give you half of my paycheck until we can get back on our feet again."

Chanyeol looked at the paychecks, in total, the amount Baekhyun was giving him was 75,000 won. He wasn’t sure if he should be angry for hiding the money, or happy for getting the money.

“Baek, this is a lot of money. It’s enough money for like..seven months of rent.” Baekhyun nodded his head and walked back into the kitchen, apparently to make the Jjigae.

 

**_hi hi_ **

**dinoxing** : 

nonono, if you dont know hOW to smoke the weed just dontt! 

**milkbunsehuu** :

umm??? 

we’re gonna argue about this all day huh

ur lucky jongin’s too busy with work

**dinoxing** :

work lmao

work

WORK

smoking MY weed he means.

him and soo

smokgns my weed fyck

**chanchan** : 

y are you texting

ur in the same dorm.

**milkbunsehuu** : 

because

wait how did it go.

**chanchan** :

i got 75,000 won out of it.

**milkbunsehuu** :

what??

**chanchan** : 

yep.

**milkbunsehuu** :

wow.

that’s like three months worth of 

me working..

was he hiding that from you?

**chanchan** :

gonna buy me a car.

**dinoxing** :

i TAKE IT BACK

DON’T U DARE   
SHTI YOUA RLEAYD DID FUCK

**milkbunsehuu** : 

he’s drunk 

he worry drinks

**chanchan** : 

aww you care

holy shit

baekhyun’s making goodbye jjigae

he just got the bigass pot

**milkbunsehuu** :

NO

REALLY

**dinoxing** :

the bogwss pot??

**milkbunsehuu** :

long story

it was thanksgiving…

**chanchan** : 

woo wee woo wee woo

**dinoxing** : 

df

the author isn’t going to write a whole flashback

just to explain a pot

**milkbunsehuu** :

but its a special pot :(

**dinoxing** :

_ she aint doing it !! _

**chanchan** : 

stop breaking the fourth wall

**dinoxing** :

sTop brEAkinG tHe FoUrTh wAlL

**milkbunsehuu** : 

pretty much they used the pot for their first christmas

and baek fucked up

and all the food landed up on the ceiling

**chanchan** :

and we had sex on the floor

**milkbunsehuu** : 

whilst i was in the bathroom

**chanchan** :

ah

memories

im gonna miss being w/ him so much.

**dinoxing** : 

ik its been like 35 minutes

but this happened to me and junmyeon

u’ll be fine

**chanchan** : 

well

what did you do

**dinoxing** :

i had sex and smoked a lot

it was v stressful for me

but you got free money outta it

i got sexual tension with my old roommate

and then we fucked

he graduated

**milkbunsehuu** :

uh

pls dont take another break

**dinoxing** : 

nah you’re a bottom

**milkbunsehuu** :

whaaat! 

**chanchan** : 

its obvious.

**milkbunsehuu** :

i meant i wasnt gonna have sex w/ him -.-

**chanchan** :

and im not gonna have sex with someone so soon.

**dinoxing** :

well if u need someone im sure @marshmallow™ would love to fuck

actually no he’s with jongdae

**milkbunsehuu** :

oh

**chanchan** :

WHAT

WHY WAS I NOT NOTIFIED

oh wait gtg baek’s crying again.

 

Chanyeol put his phone on the counter, the sound of whines and even louder sobs came from the kitchen, he half hoped he was okay, but he also half hoped that he wasn’t crying into the stew.

Baekhyun was leaning against the fridge, the stew already made and in a dish, as he saw Chanyeol, he gasped and turned around, facing the fridge.

“I’m sorry for hiding the money, I’m really stupid. I didn’t even know about our financial stability. I’m sorry.” Chanyeol nodded, he wasn’t too upset with Baekhyun because he knew that he had good intentions, but that could’ve really harmed their stability.

“Baek, I think you should starting heading to Jongdae’s place.” Baekhyun nodded and went up to his room before returning shortly with his suitcase and a hat.

“I’m going. Bye Chanyeol.” He kept looking at the floor and grabbed the keys to his car before running out of the house, with a pained expression.

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun ran out of the house, that was painful and  _ completely unfeeling _ .

**sekai initiation**

**milkbunsehuu** : 

i have a question

that should’ve been answered a while ago

like when we first met two weeks ago ;-;

**marshmallow™** : 

what is it dear protector

**milkbunsehuu** :

okay so..

im kinda confused on where you guys are from

minseok i was @ ur dorm, you mentioned living in china

and baek said that jongdae was from china???

**jongbae** : 

no im korean

but i studied abroad in china for high school because i thought i was going to live there for the longest time and i was lowkey obsessed with everything about china...and wanted to be chinese at one point...im better now I SWEAR

**milkbunsehuu** :

oh thats not chinesaboo at all

is that a term??

and you minseok?

**marshmallow™** : 

ah same

but i was forced

**jongbae** :

ahh~~ 

baek why did you tell them i was born in china

**eyeliner** : 

not a big deal

**jongbae** :

um

okay

**eyeliner** : 

i changed my user

if anyone noticed

mom: its emo

**eyeliner** :

shut up.

me and chanyeol are “taking a break”

**dinoxing** :

oh..me and junmyeon took a break

now look at us!!

**eyeliner** :

oh?

well.

why?

**marshmallow™** :

yixing cheated.

**mom** : 

^^^

**dinoxing** :

it was an accident

**chanchan** :

how do you cheat on accident?

**dinoxing** :

how df was i supposed to know he had a twin???

**mom** :

for the last time

i do not have a twin

you were high and drunk and horny

**dinoxing** :

WELL IT SOUNDS PATHETIC THEN NOW DOES IT

**chanchan** :

and you guys just took a break..? 

for that?

just a break?

**mom** :

yes it lasted for like, 3 months before i got bored.

chanchan: 

you didn’t break up?

**dinoxing** : 

no

are you listening

fuck i want a cigar

**milkbunsehuu** :

no yixing the kinds you smoke smell weird

but why is jongin so needy??

like.

i tutored him yesterday we might as well have a SET TIME.

**satansoo** :

then set one

**dinoxing** :

lmao i thought you were taking a break

**mom** :

?

**marshmallow™** :

you know you should greet someone who barely talks with a 

HIIII!!!

**satansoo** :

lmao no

irdc

but thanks

**marshmallow™** :

im a little hurt

**jongbae** :

ill give you a hug

**marshmallow™** :

yayy!~ ily jongdae

**milkbunsehuu** :

whatever.

ill see you guys later~

 

Sehun was sitting in the library sipping some tea when Jongin sauntered in, holding a coffee and some books in one hand, and his phone in the other, his shirt was disheveled and unbuttoned at the top. He set the books down at Sehun’s table with a plop and and took another sip of his coffee.

“I’m really sorry I’m late, Sehun. Some things with my father came up and I couldn’t get here in time, I should’ve texted you.” Sehun stared at Jongin he didn’t know what to say exactly, so he just nodded and motioned for him to sit down.

“I also wanted to say, I’m really sorry for acting like a jerk. This last few months have just been a ton of stress and, ack. Anyway, I know it was a spur on the moment type thing, but I really need help with this homework page.” 

“I’m not giving you the answers anymore, I think I’ve helped you cheat on like five quiz-” Jongin motioned for him to stop talking as two teachers were talking near their table about something, before walking away giggling loudly.

“I know, Sehun, and that’ll stop. I swear. I won’t learn that way, I get it. I feel bad for taking advantage of you like that. I mean, my, uh  “girlfriend”- she’s not really my girlfriend I’m not straight- was going on and on about how I should stop with this whole copying thing, and my act on a whole…”  And this is where Sehun came to a realization, this crush that he had on Jongin, this stupid little crush, would probably never go away unless he did something. Not like date Jongin, just did something about it.

Jongin was not into him, he couldn’t be, Sehun just had to move on, even though Baekhyun’s words seriously hurt, he was right. There were probably other guys who liked him. 

Maybe.

“So, uh, can you help me with the rules?” Sehun smiled and nodded, “Of course Jongin, now…”

 

 

 

_☙_

**mimi** : 

heyy sehun!

**milkbunsehuu** :

minhoooo~ how are you?

**mimi** :

tired and hungry.

hey can we go to like, subway or something?

i can pick you up…

**milkbunsehuu** :

lmao ‘subway’

i hate that trash

**mimi** :

im hurt how dare you insult the best sandwich place!

okay now i get it ew

how about my suprise? a treat.

**milkbunsehuu** :

its not a special event

mimi:

i dont care

i got my paycheck today.

**milkbunsehuu** :

hmm.

fine.

where?

**mimi** :

its a surprise. 

ill pick you up in an hour

**milkbunsehuu** :

ookay!! ill see u then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have some things already figured out like sehun + jongin and sehun + mino but dont ask me about the chanbaek story line because i only have one thing figured out..
> 
> also, the ulzzang thing will just be mentioned a lot.
> 
> chanyeol isnt that angry about the paycheck yet.
> 
> also idk how much Won ulzzangs get paid per month so I used 75,000 dollars per month, because a lot of ulzzangs are hired by agencies and such and many do modeling for websites like the models at Stussy.
> 
> but ty for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it I guess lol. or maybe give me ideas in the comments.
> 
> but anyway!! haha, thank you so much for reading this unfunny trash! there'll be more in the future


End file.
